Namco × Capcom
|genre = Action role-playing, tactical role-playing |modes = Single-player |platforms = PlayStation 2 }} Namco × Capcom Pronounced as "Namco Cross Capcom". The '×' symbol denotes that elements of the two universes are mixed together; this use is derived from the notation for hybrids. }} is a 2005 action, tactical role-playing video game developed by Monolith Soft and featuring characters from games produced by companies Namco and Capcom. The game was released only for the PlayStation 2 console in Japan. It is the first installment in what became the Project X Zone series of crossover games. Storyline The game centers around two original characters created for the game named Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu. The two of them work for a special unit called Shinra and they are tasked with investigating spirit and otherworldly disturbances. They are initially investigating a strange "sleeping sickness" in the Shibuya area of Japan, when it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Characters, both good and evil, from other times and other worlds begin appearing in Japan in the year 20XX. Gameplay The game is a hybrid of an action role-playing and a tactical role-playing. Movement is done on a square grid with turns being determined by figuring out which character has the highest AP. On the player's turn, he or she can move his character into position and choose to attack an enemy. At this point the game switches into the action role-playing portion. The player has a number of "Branches" they can use. Each direction on the directional pad combined with the circle button will perform an attack. Each attack uses up one branch. If the player performs a certain number of Aerial Chains (hitting the enemy in mid-air), they will gain bonuses, such as items, super meter, extra damage, more branches to use in this turn. Bonuses other than items are converted into extra Experience Points at the end of an attack sequence. Upon filling up the character's Special Gauge they can use the Triangle button to perform a special attack. They will also be able to select a Multiple Assault attack if their units on the board meet the conditions. Defense also puts the player in the action-RPG mode, this time blocking to reduce the enemy's damage. Successfully blocking attacks will also increase the amount of AP the player's unit has. There are 50 levels total (45 normal and five prologue) and the game should take from around 70–100 hours to complete. Original characters Protagonists Reiji Arisu (有栖零児, Arisu Reiji) The main protagonist of the game. His father was killed ten years ago in one of the many ongoing fights between Shinra and Ouma. Reiji is, often described by his partner Xiaomu, "a sullen tight-ass", which prompts Reiji to shoot a jokingly made comeback. While he may not show it, he cares deeply for Xiaomu, even if he shoots down several of her comments, jokes or not. He carries a specially built weapons carrier containing a shotgun, named "Hollywood", and two swords; each with an element associated with it: one fire and one electricity. He also has a handgun, named "Gold", holstered on his waist. He is voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue. Xiaomu (小牟, Shaomu) Fellow protagonist as well, Xiaomu is known as a "mystic fox" with an age of 765 years. She was partners in the Shinra organization with Reiji's father, Shougo Arisu, ten years ago, until his death. Xiaomu often portrays a bit of a flirty nature towards Reiji, though he often ignores it. Aside from poking Reiji's buttons, she can become a little protective of Reiji when the subject of his father's death comes around, or Saya. She wields an ice elemental cane sword styled after a Shakujo staff, as well as a handgun named "Silver". She is also able to use magic attacks, such as energy rays from her finger, with which she provides most of the duo's ranged attacks. She is voiced by Omi Minami. Antagonists Saya (沙夜 Saya) Like Xiaomu, Saya is a werefox, however, she is born in Japan and not China. She was involved with the incident that happened with Shougo Arisu and Xiaomu ten years ago, which is why Xiaomu holds a grudge against her. Opposite to Xiaomu, Saya is with the rival organization of Shinra: Ouma. Saya upholds a rather odd personality-she can never seem to be upset and usually remains calm and overly flirty in contrast to that of her Chinese werefox counterpart. Her "pet" names for Reiji and Xiaomu are 'boy' and 'little one' respectively. She is voiced by Ai Orikasa. 99 (九十九 Kyū jū Kyū) An enemy sealed in the Abyss of Time ten years ago; the Ouma Project culminates with its release. It has deep ties with the Arisu clan. Katana (片那 Katana) A supposedly made complete clone of Saya, though physical resemblance is questionable. Saya says it is part of the Ouma Project. Character list In addition to the original characters, Namco × Capcom features characters from multiple Namco and Capcom franchises, appearing either as playable Ally units or as Enemy units that must be defeated. In addition, Mokujin from Tekken appears as the game's practice dummy. Ally Units * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Toby Masuyo from Baraduke * Bravoman from Bravoman * Waya-Hime from Bravoman * Hiromi Tengenji from Burning Force * Taizo Hori from Dig Dug * Taira no Kagekiyo from Genpei Tōma Den * Klonoa from Klonoa * Guntz from Klonoa * Valkyrie from The Legend of Valkyrie * Krino Sandra (Whirlo) from The Legend of Valkyrie * Sabine from The Legend of Valkyrie * Heishirō Mitsurugi from Soulcalibur * Taki from Soulcalibur * Rutee Kartret (Rutee Katrea) from Tales of Destiny * Stahn Aileron from Tales of Destiny * Judas (Leon Magnus) from Tales of Destiny 2 * Heihachi Mishima from Tekken * Armor King from Tekken * Jin Kazama from Tekken * King from Tekken * Gilgamesh from The Tower of Druaga * Ki (pronounced "Kai") from The Tower of Druaga * Wonder Momo from Wonder Momo * KOS-MOS from Xenosaga * Shion Uzuki from Xenosaga * M.O.M.O. from Xenosaga * Tarosuke from Yokai Dochuki * Captain Commando from Captain Commando * Hoover (Baby Head) from Captain Commando * Jennety (Mack the Knife) from Captain Commando * Sho (Ginzu the Ninja) from Captain Commando * Demitri Maximoff from Darkstalkers * Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers * Felicia from Darkstalkers * Lei-Lei (Hsien-Ko) from Darkstalkers * Lilith'' from Darkstalkers * Regina from Dino Crisis * Guy from Final Fight * Mike Haggar from Final Fight * Unknown Soldier 1P from Forgotten Worlds * Unknown Soldier 2P from Forgotten Worlds * Sylphie from Forgotten Worlds * Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Rock Volnutt (MegaMan Volnutt) from Mega Man Legends * Roll Caskett from Mega Man Legends * Tron Bonne from Mega Man Legends * Kobun (Servbot) from Mega Man Legends * Bruce McGivern from Resident Evil: Dead Aim * Fong Ling from Resident Evil: Dead Aim * Hideo Shimazu from Rival Schools: United By Fate * Kyoko Minazuki from Rival Schools: United By Fate * Ryu from Street Fighter * Ken Masters from Street Fighter * Chun-Li from Street Fighter * Cammy from Street Fighter' * Rose from Street Fighter * Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter * Karin Kanzuki from Street Fighter * Strider Hiryu from Strider ;Notes Enemy Units * Saya * 99 * Katana * Black Bravo from Bravoman * Kiso Yoshinaka from Genpei Tōma Den * Minamoto no Yoritomo from Genpei Tōma Den * Minamoto no Yoshitsune from Genpei Tōma Den * Saito Musashibo Benkei from Genpei Tōma Den * Joka (Joker) from Klonoa * Janga from Klonoa * Zouna (Malix) from The Legend of Valkyrie * Black Valkyrie from The Legend of Valkyrie * Kamuz from The Legend of Valkyrie * Charade from Soulcalibur * Prototype Jack from Tekken * Devil Kazuya from Tekken * Ogre from Tekken * Druaga from The Tower of Druaga * Amazona from Wonder Momo * Druk from Captain Commando * Shturm from Captain Commando * Shturm Jr. from Captain Commando * Zabel Zarock (Lord Raptor) from Darkstalkers * Phobos (Huitzil) from Darkstalkers * Q-Bee from Darkstalkers * Astaroth from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Red Arremer Joker from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Nebiros (Nebiroth) from Ghosts 'n Goblins * Rockman Juno (MegaMan Juno) from Mega Man Legends * Vega (M. Bison) from Street Fighter * Gouki (Akuma) from Street Fighter * Evil Ryu from Street Fighter * Juli from Street Fighter * Juni from Street Fighter * The Grandmaster from Strider * Solo from Strider * Tonpooh from Strider * Strider Hien from Strider Other media Audio The Namco × Capcom Special Sound Track promotional demo soundtrack was released on May 5, 2005. It featured a short version of the theme song and a few character themes that would make their way into the final release. The was released on July 7, 2005 in Japan. Both albums feature work by composer Yuzo Koshiro. The game's theme song ''Subarashiki Shin Sekai was performed by Flair. Reception Namco × Capcom received a score of 28 out of 40 from Weekly Famitsu. The game was the top-selling game during its week of release in Japan at 87,223 copies. It sold approximately 131,615 copies in its first six months of release in Japan. Namco × Capcom was re-released as part of the "PlayStation 2 the Best" line on June 8, 2006. Sequels Namco X Capcom was succeeded in the form of Project X Zone and its followup Project X Zone 2, also featuring characters from Sega and later Nintendo. Notes References External links * [http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/namco_x_capcom/ Official Namco × Capcom website] Category:Role-playing video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Capcom games Category:Crossover video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Namco games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Production I.G Category:Roppongi Category:Shibuya Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Time travel video games Category:Urban fantasy video games Category:Video games scored by Yuzo Koshiro Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:2005 video games Category:Parallel universes (video games)